


Here's Looking at You Kid

by SouthernCross



Series: Key Largo [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bite Kink, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Feels, I love them both, Kink Negotiation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough Sex Aftermath, They are so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernCross/pseuds/SouthernCross
Summary: Darcy sees beauty in the reflection.  James will take some convincing.





	Here's Looking at You Kid

Bruises rarely took hold against her skin. Given how clumsy she was it was an unintended genetic blessing. Last night had been something new, something special, she had finally gotten him to let go.

‘God Darcy,’ James cursed low and fiercely behind her.

In the mirror she saw his face twist in shame and horror. 

‘I'm sor-’

‘-Don't,’ she interrupted. 

The royal blue of her bathrobe contrasted nicely against the creamy white of her nude form. The fabric gaped open revealing her breasts, her nipples tigthening as her eyes travelled over the fingerprint sized bruises scattered across her curves.

Smiling her fingers lingered over the light brown and purple skin. Trailing down the scratches across her ribs to the deep, dark marks ringing from the top to the inside of her thighs. 

‘Darcy,’ the devastation in James’ voice tugged at her heart so she reached back and grabbed for his hand. She needed him to understand. 

His palm was rough, a lifetime of hard work and sacrifice could be traced across the skin of his palm and fingers. She covered his hand with her own, her smaller hand bright against the tan of his. Sliding her fingers between his, knowing the knots of his knuckles were the results of countless broken and dislocated joints. 

How many times had she pressed her lips to those bones, wanting to give him a slice of pleasure when he had known so much pain for far too long. Pulling her thoughts back to the moment she watched James watching their hands. Squeezing his fingers she smiled when his eyes flicked up to hers.

‘All my life I've been seen as this,’ she moved their hands over her right breast. Taking his left wrist she brought his hand to her mouth. The light touch of his fingers against her lips gave her chills. 

‘Seen as a collection of generous and attractive pieces.’

He cupped both of her breasts, seeing that she wanted this, them, that this moment was important. Her cunt warmed and swelled in response to his touch. 

‘But you,’ their eyes met in the reflection, ‘You see more.’

She smiled at him, but here was no smile I'm return, not yet, but he was still touching her and the tight lines between his eyes eased.

‘You see the woman I always thought I was, the woman I always wanted others to see beyond this.’

She squeezed his hands, sending shocks through her breasts down her spine.

‘You see strength and look at me like a partner. Treat me like an equal, and these,’ she looked pointedly down at her sex marked body, ‘are one way that proves that.’

James opened his mouth to disagree or agree she didn't know, but she beat him to the words.

‘I look at these marks,’ she caught his gaze and willed him to believe her, ‘and I love them.’

Startling her James pulled away, panic welled, she had lost him. She couldn't lose him, not now not after everything they had gone thru to even get here. Yes, she liked the rough play, yes she liked the hickeys and bite marks and scratches, she had left a few of her own, they turned her on. 

But she would give it all up to have him. 

Instead of leaving James surprised her, which she honestly should have known better. He had never been one to do as she expected. 

Quick as a lick he slid in front of her, pressing himself between the mirror and her chest. Startled her instinct was to step back he liked his personal space. 

Except his hands were at her hips, his thumbs pressing into her, holding her in place. Without a word he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her mouth opened to ask what, why, and then he kneeled and promptly stole her words. 

His beautiful, beautiful mouth with those red lips and that fucking tongue kissed and traced the skin of her belly and thighs until he nudged her legs apart. Immediately spreading her legs, one hand buried in his hair, the other supporting her against the mirror, it was overwhelming to see and feel what he was doing and then watch it reflected back in the mirror. 

‘Fuck, fuck,’ she breathed out the profanity as the pleasure built. Yes, she was close, he had two fingers of his left hand buried deep inside of her and his tongue was flicking and licking at her clit just how she liked. She just needed a little bit more to push her over the edge. 

Looking down as he looked up and the sight of him there doing that almost did it. Whatever he saw on her face clued him in as his right hand slid up her leg and gripped her thigh, fingers pressing right over the bruises and she was done for. 

The pain and the pleasure lit her up and her orgasm was a roar in her body. Falling against the mirror the cold glass against her breasts sent another jolt of pleasure through her. Not as much as his mouth though, that tongue of his was licking at his fingers, slicked with cum, as they slid in and out of her. 

Leaning back his mouth and fingers releasing her she couldn't resist the sight. Straddling his thighs, how she loved to run her nails over the muscle there, especially when he wore the skinny jeans she finally convinced him to get, she sat on his lap and kissed the hell out of him. 

Tasting herself on his tongue always turned her on, he was well aware of that fact, she wiggled on his lap. His cock was hard and she knew she would be riding it very, very soon. But first she wanted to make sure they were on the same page. 

‘We good here Sarge?’

He smiled, ‘Yeah we’re good.’ She didn't let herself get distracted by the kisses he was pressing to her neck or the hands cupping her breasts. 

It wasn't easy. 

‘No porcelain doll treatment, no holding back,’ she rocked against him, emphasizing her point. 

‘No Darce, none of that. It was a shock seeing them there,’ his expression was one she hadn't ever seen before on him. ‘But doll if you like wearing them I'll love putting them on you.’

And yeah she was all about exploring that statement at a later date. They definitely needed to talk about kinks and how much fun they are. 

But talking was for later. 

He reached between them and tugged his cock out of his sweats as she rose up on her knees. As he pulled her back down and thrust up they connected with a deliciously painful slam of their hips. 

‘Knowing when you're all dressed up what's hiding underneath,’ she groaned at his words. ‘Yeah, I could get real used to that.’

‘Fuck yes absolutely.’ She screeched when he bit down hard on her nipple pulling on his hair in return his grunt against her breast did not go unnoticed. 

Oh yes they were going to have some fun exploring.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song 'Key Largo' by Bertie Higgins. Great song. Amazing music video. I own nothing and mean no harm.


End file.
